


Cold On The Inside (But Hot To The Touch)

by ANervousBoysLife



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, M/M, Peterick, how do you tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANervousBoysLife/pseuds/ANervousBoysLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete Wentz vampire au. Enough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold On The Inside (But Hot To The Touch)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on AO3 so if this isn't up to anyone's standards, I'm so sorry.

Cold. That's how I felt when I first woke up. To think I would have gotten used to it by now, but I'm not. Not even close.  
It's not the kind of cold when you step into the snow, nor is it the type you feel in the grocery store in the frozen food section. It's the cold that reaches your heart, the cold that you feel in your soul. Some say this kind of cold stays a lifetime, I say it's true. It's the kind of cold you get when you lose something in yourself.

It's been three years since I was bitten. Three years since I was transformed into what I am now, a monster. Patrick would tell me that I'm not, that I can't help the urges and the cravings, but I don't care. It doesn't make me any less of a monster.

He's always seen the good in me, even when I can't see any in myself. All I see is someone who constantly fucks up, someone who doesn't know when to shut their mouth, someone who can't change anything they've done. 

I loved Patrick, I still do. I mean, he could be an ass sometimes, but so could I. It was one of the reasons I loved him so much, he could put up with me, and I could put up with him.

Today was... different though. He seemed unusually agitated, so I backed off. He wasn't one to usually get pissy, so to see him that way always made me a little cautious.

"God, for the millionth time, nothing's wrong! Just leave me alone, Pete." He was nearly fuming, which worried me more. If I were careful, I would have backed off, but I didn't. I really wanted to help him.

"Patrick, please. Tell me, you know you can." I grabbed his arm, causing him to spin around and glare at me intensely. I gave him an equally stern look and held his gaze, waiting for him to crack as he normally would.

"God, you're such an asshole," he muttered before his lips were placed harshly on mine, pushing me back onto the couch I had been sitting on previously. This was new, yet pleasing. I kissed back, gripping onto his waist. Patrick climbed on top of me, grinding our hips together. 

I broke the kiss, panting. "Is this what it was all about?" He didn't respond, instead moaning as he pressed down harder, which I took as a yes. I flipped us over, me now grinding onto him. Patrick let out a large moan as I lowered my head down and began to bite and suck lightly at the soft skin of his neck. I smirked against his skin, undoing his pants and slowly starting to pump him.

Everything was a blur of heat, wetness, and touching each other. All I could focus on was Patrick and those damn sounds he was making. I was so caught up in what I was doing, letting my instincts take control that I almost didn't hear the ear-piercing scream from somewhere really close, as it hurt my ears. That's what pulled me to my senses, seeing Patrick under me, paling and gasping for air. He had a deathgrip on my arms and he looked terrified, for good reason.

I had bit him, blood was pouring from the wound. I had a choice, drink and turn him, or let him bleed out. 

"Trick, I--"

He shook his head rapidly, whispering. "Don't."

I blinked. He wanted to die, not to become like me. I shook my head, "Patrick, I'm so sorry."

Patrick shook his head again. "'s alright. I love you."

I felt the tears spill out from my eyes as I held onto him, placing a hand over his wound. Everything hurt, although I was uninjured. My heart felt like it was going to burst, and I was pretty sure it was. 

Patrick gripped onto my hand, tears spilling from his eyes too, yet he still had a smile on his face. "I'm sorry." It was barely more than a whisper.

I leaned in and kissed his lips for the last time, running my thumb shakily over his cheek. As I pulled away, I could hear his breath leave his body for the last time.

That's when the tears really started to spill.

And suddenly, I was cold.


End file.
